A New Face
by ferahgo89
Summary: A new boy appears in Domino, and he weilds a Melinium item, but the "new boy" has some dark secrets that he wants no one to know. Vampire fic, criticism welcomed
1. New Beginings

Hello, this is my first fan fiction ever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt and Yami Matt.

Read and review. And enjoy.

"Normal speech"

)Matt thought(

))Yami Matt thought((

"A New Face"

Chapter one: New Beginnings

Yugi Mouto sat in his homeroom at Domino High, dueling his friend Joey before 1st period.

"I sacrifice these two monsters to summon Buster Blader, and it attacks your Red-Eyes Black Dragon, dropping your life points to zero and I win!!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Awwwww man Yug, you beat me again", whined Joey.

Just then Mr. Hoshiro walked thru the door.

"Class settle down, settle down, we have a new student with us today, please welcome Mr. Matthew McNutt, who has transferred here from Canada, Matt could you please introduce your self?" said Mr. Hoshiro.

"Hi everyone I'm Matthew, but I prefer Matt", said Matt.

"Mr. Mouto and Miss. Mazaki, could you show Mr. McNutt around on break?" Asked Mr. Hoshiro.

"Sure", re-plied Yugi and Anzu.

"Thank you". Replied Mr. Hoshiro, "Now we'll let class begin".

Class (Math) went on untill break.

"Come on Matt, Anzu and Me are gonna show you around the school", said Yugi.

"Thanks", replied Matt.

"So Matt, what do like to do in your free time?" Asked Anzu.

"Well, I play Duel Monsters, I like to read, draw, and write stories, hang with my friends, listen to my music too loud, and I play the Synthesizer", replied Matt.

"Have you made any fiends yet?" asked Anzu.

"No all my friends are back in Canada," replied Matt.

"Well you can hang with us", replied Anzu.

"Thanks", said Matt.

"Hey Matt, so what kind of cards do you use?" Asked Yugi.

"Well my decks mixed, but mostly dragons", replied Matt.

"Cool", replied Yugi.

They continued their tour of the school, and then went back to class. Matt sat between Yugi and Anzu. The class went on (Some thing about Shakespeare), and then it was lunch.

Matt sat down with Yugi and Anzu as they introduced him to their other friends.

"Matt, this is Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Serenity, and the guy sitting at the far table is Kiaba," said Anzu.

"Hello", said Matt to the others, "but there's one person _I'd_ like you to meet", the sennian eye glowed on his forehead, and he looked different, older and more mature looking.

"Hello", he said in a deeper voice than Matt's usual "I am Matthew's Yami, call me Yami Matt".

"Well, well another Yami," said Bakura.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and Ryou's Millennium Ring glowed and their Yami's appeared beside their Hikari's. Yami Matt's forehead glowed with the sennian Eye and Matt Appeared beside him.

"Hey Matt, what Millennium item do you have?" asked Ryou.


	2. Mysteries Revealed

Hello, this is my first fan fiction ever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt and Yami Matt.

Read and review. And enjoy.

"Normal speech"

)Matt thought(

))Yami Matt though((

In the last chapter...

A new student named Matt en-rolled in Domino High, and he possesses an eighth millennium item.

"A New Face"

Chapter 2: Mysteries Revealed

"I posses the Millennium Dagger", said Matt, producing a golden dagger from behind his back.

"Hmmmm...that's one I haven't seen before", said Bakura (Ryou's Yami), "and I've seen most of them, how did you come to own it?"

"Well, I was on my way here when our flight had to land in Egypt, because of a large sandstorm, I was wondering the desert beside the airport for some thing to do", began Matt, "When a large gust of wind came and blew the sand off of a shiny object, I picked it up, and I felt another presence in my mind

Flashback

)Who are you?(

))I am the spirit sealed in this Millennium item((

)What's a Millennium item?(

))A Millennium item is an artifact from ancient Egypt, used to seal the power of the shadow games away forever((

)What are shadow games?(

))Shadow games are contests of great power, using monsters summoned from the shadow realm. Rulers of great power would compete for riches, power, or land((

))So who are you?((

))My name is Matthew, and I was one of Pharaoh Yami's most trusted advisers((

)Why were you sealed in this item?(

))When it came time to seal the power of the shadow games in the Millennium Items, I was asked by the Pharaoh to have my spirit trapped in one of the items; to guard it. But when it came time to seal the Pharaoh, myself, and the Pharaoh's best friend Marik in the items, the thief Bakura broke in a was also sealed in one of the items. I was sealed in the Dagger, the Pharaoh in the Puzzle, and the thief in the Ring, and Marik in the Rod((

)Cool so now what happens to me?(

))You and I are one now, Yami and Hikari, we share a body or I can briefly take my own, I will stay in my soul room, untill you are in danger or are dueling because I am a master of the shadow games((

)O.k.(

End Flash back


	3. Mysterious Deaths

Hello, this is my first fan fiction. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt and Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review. And enjoy.

"Normal speech"

)Matt thought(

))Yami Matt thought((

In the last chapter...

Matt revealed that he possessed the Millennium Dagger and how he came to own it.

"A New Face"

Chapter 3: Mysterious Deaths

"But I thought there where only 7 Millennium items?" asked Yugi.

"No, there were eight but, no one was told of the eighth one except myself and the Pharaoh", answered Yami Matt.

"Well that answered my question", said Yugi.

"Hey Matt, heard you like ta duel, wanna try yer luck against me?" challenged Joey.

"Umm... ok" replied Matt.

So Matt and Joey dueled. Matt beat him in no time at all by playing a wicked combo: draining Joey's life points and almost doubling Matt's life points.

"Whoa Matt that was a wicked combo", exclaimed Joey after the duel

"Thanks, Yami Matt taught it to me", said Matt, "he knows a bunch about dueling".

Then the bell rang and, they all went back to class. A couple of hour's later school was out and Yugi offered to show Matt around the city; but Matt declined saying that he needed to do something.

Later that night a pair of shadows crept along in the darkness, following a pair of adults. After a while, one of them tripped, and the shadows pounced, and screams shattered the silence of the night.

Later that morning, it was all over the News; two people murdered on the streets last night, killed by loss of blood from two puncture wounds in the neck. Everyone wondered who could be doing this.

Later that morning Matt met up with Yugi and Anzu accepting Yugi's offer to be shown around the city, but suggesting that they go right after school. Yugi and Anzu agreed as neither of them wanted to be out after dark, remembering what happened last night. That day after school, Anzu and Yugi showed Matt the arcade, the library, the Mall, the many card shops, and the Museum.

"Well that's the city", said Yugi, sitting down on a bench.

"Thanks a lot ", said Matt, also sitting on the bench.

"Hey Matt, we should go to your house and study, just the three of us", said Anzu.

"Umm... ok sure", said Matt a little uneasily.

"What?" said Anzu.

"Oh it nothing", mumbled Matt.

So, Anzu, Yugi, and Matt took the bus to Matt's house (he lived on the outskirts of town). When they arrived Yugi and Anzu were amazed by the size of it

"Wow Matt, your house I pretty big", said Yugi and Anzu.

"Thanks", Matt said Sheepishly.

They walked inside and...


	4. Vampiric Issues

Hello, this is my first fan fiction. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt and Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review. And enjoy.

"Normal speech"

)Matt thought(

))Yami Matt thought((

In the last chapter...

Matt beat Joey in a duel, A pair of Mysterious deaths occurred in Domino, and Yugi and Anzu showed Matt around the city, and they went to Matt's house to study.

A New Face

Chapter four: Vampire issues

Matt un-locked the door and showed Yugi and Anzu inside. He asked them to wait for him as he changed out of his school uniform. So they waited for him and he came back down a few minuets later dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a night black t-shirt. Yami Matt appeared and said hello, then went upstairs.

))Hikari, remember not to leave them alone for very long in the house, your father is asleep up-stairs and I don't think he's fed in a couple of days((

)I'll remember don't worry(

Yugi and Anzu followed Matt into the den, where they took out their books and studied for a while. Matt then asked if they wanted a snack. They said yes, so Matt went to the kitchen, leaving Yugi and Anzu alone in the den. Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs.

))Matt!! Get back to your friends, your fathers awake and he's hungry. I can't hold him off for very long((

)Thanks for the warning, I'm goin(

Matt rushed back to the den.

"Sorry guys but you kinda have to go home"

"Ok ", said Yugi and Anzu.

Yugi and Anzu packed their books and things, got up thanked Matt and left

)There, they're gone(

))Ok((

Just then Matt's Father stormed into the foyer, in a very bad mood.

"Where are they?" he stormed in a rage.

"Where are who?"

"The mortals that where just here"

"What are you talking about, there are no mortals here father", said Matt, sneering at the word Father (he doesn't like his father at all).

"Don't you lie to me boy, I can smell the mortals"

"Well you can't have em because they're _my _friends"

"I'll get them if you like it or not "

With that last sentence he tore out the front door chasing after Yugi and Anzu.

"NO YOU WILL NOT" screamed Matt, chasing after his father, with Yami Matt right beside him in the Dagger.

As Matt ran he extracted his fangs and claws and ran after his father. He caught up with him and they began to fight.

"You'd kill me for a couple of these pathetic mortals!?" yelled Matt's father.

"Yes I would because they're my friends!"

"Well I guarantee they wont be your friends once they find out what you _are_"

With those words Matt was driven off the edge with anger. He charged at his father un-sheathing the Dagger as he ran. His father wasn't expecting this so he wasn't prepared to defend himself. Chop. Matt cut of the older vampires head with a single sweep of his Dagger. Immediately his body turned to dust, and was swept away by the wind

))Your Mothers not going to be happy((

)Oh yeah(


	5. First Kiss

Hello, this is my first fan fiction. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt and Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review. And enjoy.

"Normal speech"

)Matt thought(

))Yami Matt thought((

In the last chapter...

Yugi and Anzu went over to Matt's house after they gave him a tour of the city, where they studied untill Matt's vampire Father awoke and then they had to leave, Matt and his father had a fight in which Matt killed his father.

"A New Face"

Chapter 5: First Kiss

))Your Mother's definitely not going to be happy((

)Oh yeah(

Matt walked home where he saw his extremely angry looking mother waiting for him in the doorway of the foyer.

"Matthew what have you done this time?"

"Ummmm...I kinda...killed Dad"

"What!!!! Why in this world full of mortals did you kill your father?"

"Because... he was chasing after some of my friends one of whom I like very much and was going to feed off them, and I wasn't about to let that happen"

"Grrrr...well... I... suppose it's a good thing, he was never really good to me"

"Anyway I'm goin out to feed. I'll be back sometime"

With that, Matt left the house followed by Yami Matt; they flew into the city looking for prey. They stalked a young woman wearing a black hooded sweater. She was walking down the street, and they pounced, Matt pushing her over, as he extended his fangs. It was Anzu!!!!!! Matt looked in fear and ran off into the shadows of a near by alley.

)Holy SHIT that was close(

))You should be more careful Hikari((

)I know, I know(

Anzu was shocked. She could have sworn she was almost attacked by a fanged man that looked EXACTLY like Matt!!

"That couldn't have been Matt, it couldn't have been, but it looked so much like him...how could it have been..." she said to herself.

She ran home as fast as she could, checking over her back every ten seconds to check if someone was following her. She ran to her apartment, un-locked the door and ran inside turning to bolt and locked the door. Matt watched her from the shadows of her apartment; making sure she got home ok after her encounter with him.

The next day Anzu was really shaken up at school. She didn't talk to anyone. After school Matt tried to comfort her.

"Anzu, whats wrong, you've been acting weird all day today"

"Oh Matt I was out for a walk last night, I no it was stupid of me what with all the deaths occurring in Domino, but I needed to clear my head, I was walking down the street when a man that looked exactly like you attacked me, and I might sound crazy, but he had fangs", and with that Anzu started crying.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok, its ok, it wasn't me, I would never hurt you I care to much for you"

"What?" said Anzu looked up slowly, and then kissed Matt deeply, "I care about you too"

* * *

Thank you to the few reviewers I actually have, Especially Nightfall2525


	6. Slayers

Hello, this is my first fan ficcy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review and enjoy.

"Normal speech"

) Matt thought (

)) Yami Matt thought ((

In the last chapter...

After confronting his mother, Matt and his Yami flew into the city to hunt, but they ended up almost attacking Anzu, and Anzu and Matt expressed their love for each other...

"A New Face"

Chapter 6: Slayers

"You do?" asked Matt, surprised that she was returning his feelings for her.

"Yes I do"

They left school, and they walked to Anzu's apartment.

"I love you Matt"

"I...I love you-", Matt stopped abruptly, looking around, "listen I have to go do something at home, but I'll be back later ok?"

"Oh, ok I'll see you later"

Matt then ran out of the apartment, looking about.

) Did you feel that? (

)) Yes I did, there are slayers about ((

Matt ran away from the house as fast as he could, leading the eyes he felt on the back of his neck away from Anzu's apartment.

) We've got to lead them away from Anzu; they'll use her to get to us!! (

)) Well then lets go((

Matt and his Yami ran of into the night, fangs lengthening, claws growing, and leather black wings sprouting out of their backs. They flew off into the night knowing that the slayers would follow them. Matt and his Yami split up and led them on a chase around the city, effectively losing them. They returned to the manor at about 1 in the morning.

"Matthew and Yami Matt, where have you to been? It'll be morning soon, and Matthew needs his rest, so he can resist the sun when he goes to school tomorrow", shouted Matt's Mom.

"Sorry mom but we were over at a friends house when we sensed slayers about and then we got chased around the city"

"Ah-hun, then Matthew, go upstairs and get to bed, but do it quietly, so you don't wake your brothers and sisters I don't want them up and feeding when slayers are out"

"Ok mom"

Matt went upstairs and crawled into bed, falling asleep. He awoke the next morning to birds chirping at his window.

) Damn birds (

Matt got up, put on his school uniform, went downstairs, accepted the goblet of blood from his mom, drank it in a single gulp, grabbed his bag, and tore out the door. When he arrived, Anzu was waiting for him at the front doors.

"Hi Matt"

"Hi Anzu, what's up", said Matt putting his arm around her.

"Oh, nothing. Hey why did you run off last night"?

"Oh, sorry about that, I remembered had to baby-sit for my mom while she was working late"

"Oh that's ok, hey Yugi's havin a party on Saturday night, here's your invite, try to make it ok?"

"Ok, Ill be there"

* * *

What will hapen at the party?


	7. Party on!

Yup

Hello, this is my first fan ficcy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review and enjoy.

"Normal speech"

) Matt thought (

)) Yami Matt thought ((

In the last chapter...

Matt and his Yami were chased all over the city by vampire slayers, and they got invited to Yugi's party

"A New Face"

Chapter 7: Party On

) Should we go? (

)) If you want to Hikari ((

That Saturday night, Matt walked to Yugi's house for the party, ironically dressed as a vampire, with a black cloak, a blood red velvet shirt with a collar and black trim, black jeans with a silver belt with a bat shaped buckle, black dress shoes, and a fang necklace.

Matt saw Anzu, and immediately went over to see her, she was dressed as a dancer, with a leotard, ballet slippers, and a short to-to (all white).

"You look amazing"

"Thank you, you look very hansom yourself"(Matt blushed)

Matt and Anzu started dancing to a slow song, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Anzu rested her head on Matt's shoulder, making Matt fight every vampiric instinct in his very body not to bite down. They danced all night untill Anzu was kinda drunk, because of the punch (vampires can't get drunk). So they went to the spare bedroom for her to sober up. Anzu tried to get Matt's shirt off but Matt refused.

"Anzu, I can't. It wouldn't be right cause your drunk"

"I'm not drunk silly. Woot, look! A bubble"

Then Anzu passed out on the bed and woke up the next morning in her own bed.

"How did I get back here", she thought.

She wobbled downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast, but found Matt in the kitchen instead, making pancakes.

"Matt! Why are you here?"

"I carried you home after the party ended-

FLASHBACK

"Hey Yugi, I'm gonna carry Anzu home ok, see ya later"

"Ok Matt see you later"

)) Hikiri, get out of here, NOW there are slayers close by!!! ((

) Done Yami (

Matt shed his cape, and changed into a real vampire, sprouting his leathery black wings, and taking to the air, but carrying Anzu was slowing him down. He set her down in an ally, and blended in with the shadows, waiting untill the slayers ran by. He emerged from the shadows and struck one of the slayers with his claws, mortally wounding him, he didn't die instantly, so Matt drained him of blood, and then resumed the trip to Anzu's apartment.

END FLASHBACK

"- And then I was tired so I crashed on your couch, I hope you didn't mind"

"Oh how sweet of you, sure it's was, you must have been tired, it is pretty far to Yugi's from here"

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna talk"

)Oh, shit she wants to talk(

))We're in trouble((


	8. Talking

Hello, this is my first fan ficcy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Matt Yami Matt and the millennium Dagger.

Read and review and enjoy.

"Normal speech"

) Matt thought (

)) Yami Matt thought ((

In the last chapter…

Matt went to Yugi's Halloween party dressed as a vampire, and then when Anzu got drunk, Matt carried her home & got chased by slayers, now she wants to talk…

"A New Face"

Chapter 8: Talking

"What do you want to talk about", Matt gulped.

"Well, were are you from, I know you're from Canada, but that's it"

"Oh, I'm from Nova Scotia, it's the small province on the east side of North America"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Oh, my mother was offered a job here, at a software company"

))Even though that's not the real reason((

FLASHBACK

"Jack, we must leave! Our family has grown too large, and there are more slayers than ever now", cried Matt's Mom.

"Shut up you bitch I'm feeding", came the reply. (A/N:I wrote in previous chapters that Matt's dad was a mean and un-caring bastard to his family and wife)

"Well, I'm taking the kids to Japan, there aren't very many Slayers there, so they'll be a little bit safer, you can stay if you want"

"I'm coming you stupid bitch, you need me to protect your sorry little self"

"Hrmph"

END FLASHBACK

"Do you have a lot of friends over in Canada?" asked Anzu.

"Well I didn't have many, I was kind of a loner back there, and Aaron, Rick, and Brandon were my only friends back home"

FLASHBACK

"Gee, Matt we're gonna miss you, it was fun hunting with you all the time (A/N:Matt's friends are vampires), thanks for teaching us", said Brandon.

"Yeah man, thanks for everything", said Aaron.

"We're gonna miss ya" , said Rick.

"You guys be safe while I'm gone, there are lots of Slayers now, so don't go on any mass killing spree's like we used to cause I'm not here to save your ass's"

"We'll try man"

"You guys come over and visit me some time, ok?" said Matt as he sprouted his leathery-black wings, and rising slowly in to the night.

"Ok we'll come around sometime"

END FLAHBACK

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nah, all of the other girls didn't really like me"

"Oh, why no you seem like a nice guy to me"

))I remember those stupid bitches, all of them were obsessed with Darcy the little cheating, pot smoking prick who was the most popular guy in school or so they all thought, that little bastard((

"Well all the girls except a few were obsessed with all the "hot", and popular guys at school, so none of them really paid attention to me"

"Oh that's sad", said Anzu as she gave him a hug.

"Anzu I have something to tell you…"


End file.
